Birthday Surprise
by Lukercy-Lover-Forever
Summary: Birthdays /can/ be enjoyable. Even for Seto Kaiba. Happy birthday, Seto! 333


Seto grunted as his alarm sounded, waking him from his unusual peaceful sleep. The brunette slowly opened his eyes and sat up, glancing over at his boyfriend. Seto smiled and reached over to ruffle the multi-colored hair fondly. Removing his hand reluctantly, he crawled out of bed and slowly made his way to the bathroom to begin his morning routine.

Fifteen minutes later the CEO was ready for work. He walked over to the bed and pressed a kiss to Yugi's forehead, thankful that his boyfriend was a heavy sleeper, and whispered three words to him before walking out of the room.

Mokuba, smiling happily, rushed over to his Nii-sama and threw his arms around the older boy's waist in a tight hug. "Happy birthday, big brother!" He yelled. Seto stared down at the younger Kaiba, blinking.

Oh… it was his birthday.

Mokuba cocked his head at his brother's behavior before he huffed. "You forgot again, didn't you?" Seto shrugged his shoulders and smirked. "It's not important to me. You should know." The raven-haired Kaiba stepped back from the CEO, pouting. "But.. you're eighteen now! You should celebrate!"

Seto started walking down the hall; Mokuba running after him. "I'm not celebrating, Mokuba. Today is just like every other day of my life." The younger Kaiba opened his mouth to speak but was instantly shot down when Kaiba opened the main door, walking outside towards his car. "Happy birthday, Nii-sama…" He muttered softly as he shut the front door.

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxx _

Yugi toned out Mokuba's chattering, thinking about the important date that was today. October 25th.. It was his boyfriends birthday and he had no idea what to do! Seto was a billionaire for Ra's sake; what was the King of Games supposed to give the famous CEO?

Money? No, he had enough of that already. Sex? Well, obviously Yugi gave that to his boyfriend almost every night. A gift? But what could he get Seto? The tri-haired teen let out a loud groan, interrupting what the younger Kaiba was saying. "Yugi, are you alright?"

The teen blinked his amethyst eyes and sighed, forcing a smile. "I'm fine. I just don't know what I want to get your brother for his birthday." Mokuba frowned as he began to think up a solution for this problem. "How about you write him a letter? Or maybe bake him a cake." Yugi's eyes brightened, his smile brightening to one of happiness.

He knew what he was going to do for his boyfriend.

Mokuba stared at the King of Games, his head cocked to the side. "Um.. Why are you smiling like that?" Yugi sat up and headed towards the front door, the smile never leaving his face. "I know what to do for Kaiba's birthday." Was the reply before the front door was shut; leaving Mokuba sitting at the table with a confused look.

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx _

The CEO kept his eyes straight as he was walking through KaibaCorp, barley acknowledging the "Happy Birthday, sir" or the "I can't believe you're 18 now!" He just grunted that he heard and kept walking through the building until he was finally outside, the wind blowing through his hair.

Seto muttered a curse about the wind as he set off to his limo, nodding at the driver before he slid into his vehicle. The door was shut and the driver quickly got into the driver's side and started up the limo. "Home, sir?" Kaiba nodded and took out his phone, scrolling through his e-mails and recent texts.

He frowned when there was nothing from Yugi. Normally Seto had text after text from his boyfriend but today there was nothing. What was going on? Kaiba shrugged and put his phone away before he leaned back in his seat with a sigh, closing his icy blue eyes. No matter, he'd see the smaller teen soon enough.

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Yugi fidgeted on the couch, clearly nervous for his boyfriend's arrival home. Mokuba had run off to his room to do Ra knows what. The teen chewed on his lip as he thought over his decision. Was he really going to go through with this? What would Kaiba think? Would he laugh at the gift that he had decided on? Was it the wrong thing to do on a birthday?

Yugi fell back onto his couch with a groan. He should be confident in their relationship. They had been dating for almost two years now! But, then again, it was Kaiba he was dealing with. The brunette was completely and utterly unpredictable.

The King of Games sat up instantly upon hearing the front door open, his nerves beginning to get the best of him. Kaiba was home.

Kaiba poked his head into the living room and spotted the smaller teen. "Hello, angel." Yugi stood up from the couch and threw his arms around his boyfriend, smiling brightly. "Hello, sweetheart. How was work?" Seto just shrugged as Yugi released the brunette from his hug. "Same as every day. "

Yugi smiled nervously. "I'm sorry to hear that. But today's your birthday; Mokuba and I have gifts for you!" Seto frowned just as Mokuba came running into the living room, giggling. "Happy birthday again, Nii-sama! I got you something!"

Kaiba raised an eyebrow and turned to look at his brother with an amused smirk. "Oh, did you now?" Mokuba nodded furiously and thrust his hands out, a small box lying in his palms. "I'm not sure if you'll like it but I thought you might so.. I hope you like it!" Kaiba took the box and opened it up, a fond smile forming.

A blue eyes white dragon pendant met his eyes. "I love it, Mokuba. Thank you." He said softly, ruffling his brothers raven locks. "You're welcome, Nii-sama!" The younger Kaiba smiled up at his older brother before he ran out of the room, winking at Yugi.

Yugi blushed and turned his attention back onto his boyfriend. "Um.. I err.. I wrote this for you. Happy birthday, Seto." He mumbled shyly, holding out a slip of paper. Seto took the paper and opened it, curious to see what the smaller teen had written.

_Seto, I have always treasured the day I first laid eyes on you. I knew that I was in love with you; knew that I wanted to be /with/ you. But I only saw you on the TV that day. Then I found out you went to my school and I can still remember how excited I was. You barley talked to anyone; always reading a different book. It took me forever to finally get up the guts to talk to you. Heh, I remember when I said hi you just glanced up and grunted before returning to your book. I wanted to give up but my grandpa encouraged me to keep trying. Then, everything happened with the puzzle; you and I were thrown together in so many adventures. It all ended and I was scared you'd go away. But you shocked me two weeks later when you asked if I wanted to go on a date. I was so happy I almost cried. It's been almost two years now and I've loved every second that we've been together. I wouldn't change a thing, Seto. I love you more than anything in this world and nothing could ever change that. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I'm planning on it. Now, slowly look away from the letter. _

Seto did as he was told and tore his icy blue eyes away from the words on the paper, his gaze settling on his boyfriend. If it had been anyone else but Kaiba, the person surely would've gasped in shock.

Yugi was staring up at Kaiba with a smile, resting on one knee with a ring between two of his fingers. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Seto Kaiba. Will you marry me?" The CEO stared at the smaller teen, no emotion shown.

Yugi began to get more nervous as the silence stretched. Seto finally smiled, and broke the silence. "Of course I'll marry you, Yugi." The King of Games smiled happily and slipped the ring onto his boyfriend's finger before he stood up and threw his arms around the taller teen. "Thannyouthankyouthankyou!" He squealed giddily.

Kaiba chuckled and held the tri-haired teen close. "I love you, angel." He whispered gently before he leaned down and captured Yugi's lips into a gentle, loving kiss. The two pulled apart after what seemed light ages. "I love you too, sweetheart." He said gently, resting his head against the CEO's chest. "Forever and ever." He mumbled as Kaiba picked him up bridal-style; Seto smiling the whole way to their shared bedroom.

This was the best birthday he had ever had.

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

This story idea has been in my head for I don't know how long and finally I have a reason to actually write it, even if I changed a few things around. I wanted Yugi to propose because in my RP that I've been doing with a really close friend of mine (I love her to death 3) Yugi actually did propose to my Seto. So I wanted to do it like that~ Happy birthday, Seto Kaiba~ I love you to death.


End file.
